


Swipe Right (Into My Heart)

by HowDidWeSurvive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, an suggestions let me know pls, i didnt know what to name it either so like, it's really cheesy, swipe right on tinder + the phrase right into my heart???, this is basically pure fluff i hope and my first fanfic so idk what to tag, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidWeSurvive/pseuds/HowDidWeSurvive
Summary: 'AU where klance make eye contact on the bus as Keith swipes no on Lance's tinder profile'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is dedicated to trini and aaron who are also klance trash. also thanks again to trini as she gave me the translations for spanish.
> 
> this was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/emuyhn/status/819668539854487554  
> and lance's photos are based off these russian dating photos here: https://twitter.com/earlcraig06/status/797326910170759168  
> https://twitter.com/MrSonicAdvance/status/819975814016094209  
> https://twitter.com/th3j35t3r/status/815784562248863745
> 
> i've never used tinder so i'm sorry if there's inaccuracies but if there is it's to help with the story. also i live and am from england, and i only know a little about university (or i guess you guys call it college there) in america e.g. that apparently you take loads of subjects not just one big one??? so sorry if there's any glaring differences i didn't consider (i also had to take out a lot of english phrasing in here lol). on top of phrases i also had to type 'ass' instead or 'arse' and 'fries' instead of 'chips' and i feel like such a bad imposter
> 
> also i realised while reading through it that i made lance say 'omg' but i mean i say it as that irl and i can imagine he would too sooo...
> 
> this is also my first ever fanfiction so like, please be gentle.
> 
> the spanish phrases are as follows but you can also (hopefully) hover over the phrases to see the translation:  
> dios dame paciencia: give me strength/patience  
> por supuesto que también le gusta el espacio exterior, éste tipo bonito va a ser mi fin: of course he has to be into space too, this cute boy will be the death of me

It was a cliché, but Keith _hated_ Mondays. He wasn't one to stay up and party all night, but he did tend to lay awake in bed watching conspiracy theory videos or read new articles about sightings of aliens or mythological creatures. This, he decided, was obviously not a good combination as he had the largest number of lectures in a single day on Mondays. He'd woken up late, and as the bus arrived at his stop he looked up one last time at the grey and dismal clouds before hopping on. 

Taking his usual seat near the front of the bus, facing inwards to the middle and not a part of paired seating, he took out his phone to turn the volume of his music up. Normally, Keith would take this time of relative peace to close his eyes and relax, winding down with his music after his university day was over. However, since he had less sleep than usual he wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally fell asleep on the bus, and he certainly didn't want to risk missing his stop. 

To prevent this, he took out his phone to occupy himself. He scrolled through his Twitter but there wasn't anything really interesting, and after losing interest in the games he's had on his phone for a while he decided to open Tinder. He hasn't really used it since he downloaded it as he thought it was a bit conceited and a superficial way to meet someone, but he couldn't really talk anymore since he'd caved and created an account. He felt bad swiping left to some of the guys that filled his screen, but they really weren't his type. To be fair, he didn't think many of his type would be on here in the first place. Keith had no problem describing himself as pretty closed off and seemingly anti-social at first. He didn't always know how to react or continue a conversation, until his short, awkward answers were enough and the other person gave up on dragging the conversation out. This meant it helped to speak online with people instead. Keith didn't think it would really work, but it certainly was interesting to see what type of profiles and photos were out there.

Speaking of interesting, he couldn't help but internally cringe at the profile currently on his screen. 'Lance McClain' described himself as 'the lancelot to save the prince or princess from their castle' and Keith subtly snorted.  _I think I'd quite like living in a secluded castle, thanks._ 'I'm an astrophysics student who can help fly you to the stars as well as name the ones in your eyes'. Okay, that was incredibly cheesy. But this wasn't what had caught his eye, oh no, because there were plenty of people who had, subjectively, worse descriptions than this Lance guy. It was the photos that had caught his eye in the worst way possible. 

One was of him in swimming trunks laying next to what Keith could as closely as possible label as simply a [fucking  _huge_ fish](https://twitter.com/earlcraig06/status/797326910170759168), almost the size of Lance himself. The next one was actually quite a nice one. It had Lance in his swimming trunks again, but with a [thin floral shawl over his shoulders](https://twitter.com/MrSonicAdvance/status/819975814016094209). He was in quite a compromising position with a smirk on his face, which to be honest if that wasn't there and he had seen him wearing this on the beach let's say he'd definitely get a second look in. After that, there was one with Lance wearing what Keith assumed he would on a night out; tight black jeans with a dark blue shirt and a leather jacket on top. Except, this one had Lance in yet another [compromising pose](https://twitter.com/th3j35t3r/status/815784562248863745) with his back against a wall and one of his legs bent to stretch high on the opposite wall and  _okay yeah,_ this dude definitely had good flexibility. Lastly, there was one of Lance wearing a [ridiculously fluffy hat](https://twitter.com/th3j35t3r/status/815784562248863745) that was  _bright pink_ , a beer in one hand and a bowl of pasta in the other. He was squatting with his feet off the ground by resting on further cans of beer. There was someone short in the background, with a kind of gingery coloured hair in a short, messy cut grinning widely. Keith could only assume they were drunk or playing truth or dare - probably both.  _Hashtag uni life_ he thought.

He seemed attractive, but a bit too extroverted and seemingly boisterous for Keith. He tended to avoid most of these types of people because they could be intimidating, but if they ever directly challenged or antagonised Keith in any way he couldn't help but respond the same. This usually ended up in a verbal or even physical fight, so it was best to pre-emptively stay clear so he swiped left on Lance's profile. 

Keith looks up when he hears the bus ding, indicating someone pressed the button to get off at the next stop. He looked out the window to see he still had about 20 minutes left until his stop, and went to look back down at his phone when he felt someone staring at him. He looks up again and stairs opposite his seat, right into the eyes of none other than  _Lance._ He let's his eyebrows raise slightly. He shouldn't be surprised as it's based on proximity but, _really?_ On the same bus?

Hoping to just ignore him, silently begging that Lance hasn't been on Tinder since he got on the bus, Keith looks back at his phone again. This plan is quickly thwarted by Lance leaning into his peripheral vision and waving a hand in his eye-line to grab Keith's attention. Without lifting his head, Keith glances up at Lance to see he's apparently talking and has a  _very_ insulted look on his face. 

Keith takes one of his earphones out to catch the end of what Lance is saying - no, shouting - 'do you even hear what I'm saying?!'.

Lifting his now dangling earphone up, gesturing that  _no,_ he obviously didn't, Keith shrugs one shoulder to keep it casual. 

And, okay, this was definitely the wrong thing to do as Lance squeaks and shouts even louder 'don't just shrug! My pride is on the line here!'.

This is starting to irritate Keith now, so he retorts 'really? Because from what I could see on your profile you have plenty of it'. 

Lance actually  _fucking gasps_ and says under his breath '[dios dame paciencia](.)'. 'Well, mullet-man, I can agree that  _one_ of us has an ego-complex and it certainly isn't me' and Lance pokes at Keith's chest. He didn't even realise they'd both stood up and closed some of the distance, both of them standing in the middle of the bus. 

' _Seriously?_ ' Keith starts, 'becau-' Keith is interrupted by a jerky stop of the bus and he startles slightly as the driver's door slams as she comes around to the main doors, and walks on the main compartment of the bus. Taking turns to point at them, she aggressively says 'right you two, off. Now'. 

At the same time, both Keith and Lance start to argue with a 'but-'

'Off. Now' the driver repeats.

Dejectedly, they both step off the bus and watch it drive away. It's silent for a moment until Lance places his hands in his pockets and starts to rock back and forth on his feet, with a 'soo...' 

'So what?' Keith questions and turns, beginning to walk off. 

'Well, do you wanna get a coffee?'

Keith stops and turns back around incredulously, clarifying 'after that scene you made and insulted my hair?' and starts to stride off again. He's joined by Lance at his side claiming 'well unless you failed to notice, I did heart your profile. It's not exactly an insult to call someone 'mullet-man' so I don't se-'

'What? So it's a  _compliment?_ I'm not sure you know what that means then, Lance'.

'But seriously, who in this century  _does_ have a mullet?'

'Well, obviously me' and Keith starts to walk even faster than he already was, if it could still be called walking at this time. 

He tries to ignore Lance but he keeps on his tail, and eventually after a few more metres of walking he turns around again and practically bursts 'can you stop being a creep and following me?'. 

'Oh...sorry dude, this is my way too so...'

'Oh...okay, fair enough. But at least stay a few metres behind me okay? It's unnerving feeling your presence right behind me all the time'. 

'Yeah yeah, of course...sorry, dude' and surprisingly to Keith, Lance slows down his pace and actually backs off, looking down bashfully and in thought at the ground. 

They're walking for about another five minutes when the clouds finally give up on holding the rain in for the day, and it starts to fall down. Because of being in a rush to class for waking up late, Keith didn't have time to check the weather or grab his umbrella before leaving his flat. Resigning to his fate, he pulls up the hood on his hoodie and begins to speedwalk until he's interrupted by a hand closing around his bicep. He's ready to push his bag into whoever's face it is and punch the person in the stomach and run, before he realises it's Lance again. 

Keith groans 'oh my god,  _what?_ ' 

Lance actually has the gall to chuckle and respond with 'heh, sorry man, didn't mean to  _scare_ you-'

'I wasn't  _scared_ ' Keith seethes, 'it was a reasonable response to attack someone  _grabbing me from behind out of nowhere_. I was half a second away from punching you' he scowls. 

'Wow, no need to be so ready to attack, I just wondered what way you go after this turning'.

Understandably cautious, Keith asks suspiciously 'why?'

Lance laughs again and provides 'dude relax, I'm not going to follow you home and kill you if that's what you're worried about. I just wondered if you'd be able to share my umbrella for a bit'. He accentuates his point by lifting the hand that didn't grab him to emphasise the presence of an umbrella in it.

Keith blinks a few times and raises his eyebrows, a half clueless half surprised look on his face which Lance could obviously tell, as a reassuring small, genuine smile crosses his own lips. This wasn't like the smirks his Tinder photos showed, and  _okay wow_ he has a nice smile. And nice teeth. And nice smile lines and a dimple on his right cheek. His lips are a dark pink that Keith could've  _sworn_ was a lipstick shade. Either way, if he was wearing lipstick or that was just the natural colour of his lips, Keith's irritated resolve fizzled away. To stop himself from swooning further, he looked back up at Lance hoping he hadn't noticed his stare to see a questioning look on Lance's face. 

Realising he still hadn't answered, his impulse to antagonise had shrivelled and without his consent it was Keith's turn to become more bashful as he finally started to clear his throat and reply with a 'o-oh erm, it's only a bit of rain and we're still strangers so...'. He starts to raise his left hand to twirl his hair in his fingers but becoming aware of how this was a classic part of every rom-com he managed to stop himself, resulting in him readjusting one of his bobby bins that was clearing hair away from one of his ears instead. 

He watched as Lance's eye caught the movement and his mouth opens a little, about to comment when he seemingly shakes himself out of it and lifts his arm with the umbrella again, moving to stand next to Keith instead of opposite. 

'C'mon then mullet, it's a win-win situation. You stay rain-free for some of your journey and I get to have a close-up view of the most attractive man I've seen today' and he  _fucking winks._

Keith tries to not let it affect him and responds 'really? For a moment I thought you were going to bring out a pocket mirror or something and stare into it'.

Lance fake gasps and puts his spare hand over his heart in mock offence, claiming 'excuse you, but if I don't have a mirror how can I gift people with my beauty at 110% every moment of every day? Gotta keep the guys, gals and nonbinary pals happy' and  _winks. Again._

Keith rolls his eyes while Lance continues, 'I mean, at least that way I'd know when the rain had smudged _my_  eyeliner'.

Keith shoots his hands up so fast and covers his eyes with them, Lance laughing at him in the background. Ready to shout at him again, he starts to open his mouth when Lance prevents him with 'calm down, pretty boy. I'm only joking' and wiggles his eyebrows. 'Although, eyeliner - nice touch' and he grins wide. 

He groans a 'shut up' in response and turns to start walking yet again, until Lance demands 'hey, wait up! I can't speedwalk and hold the umbrella at the perfect angle at the same time!'

Giving up on declining again, Keith submits himself to what he expects to be awkward silence while they continue to walk but Lance seems to find it surprisingly easy at keeping a conversation going. 

'So, I'm assuming you go to the uni nearby? What do you do?' Lance questions.

'Ah, well I  _was_ an astrophysics major but I didn't exactly get on well with the professor...now I major in particle physics with a bit of astronomy and photonics'.

'Omg wait, let me guess, Professor Iverson? I'm in his class!'

'Yeah actually, I kinda got off on the wrong foot with him and it started to reflect in my grades'.

'[Por supuesto que también le gusta el espacio exterior, éste tipo bonito va a ser mi fin](.)' Lance mutters under his breath again. 

'What are you saying?' Keith asks, confused. 

Lance looks to him and opens his mouth into an 'o' before spouting 'a-ah that's. That's nothing. I mean, it means nothing. Nope'. Presumably looking to change the subject, Lance continues with 'I learnt Spanish and English side-by-side when I was little. My family is from Cuba. There’s about twenty of us that live here, and that’s only half. The rest of us live in Cuba still. It’s great travelling back and forth and spending time with all my family every so often when we make big trips there to visit. We spend nearly every day at the beach, surfing or messing around in the sea’.

Lance has a far away look in his face and a nostalgic smile, the type where you miss something but it’s bittersweet because you know you’ll always get to experience it again. Keith thought it was a beautiful look on Lance. Okay, _what?_ Where did that come fro- ‘so’ Lance prompts, ‘what about you?’

'What about me?  _Oh,_ well I'm from Korea but I never learnt Korean as I grew up. I lived in an adoption centre until the Shirogane's adopted me. They're all from Japan but spoke English nearly all the time, especially since I could only speak English. I'm actually taking an online course in Korean as well to put my 'young brain' to effective use before it's harder to learn a new language'. 

'Awh dude, that's so cool! I can't imagine trying to learn a new language at this age. I mean, I've only just turned twenty but stil-'

'-wait, you're twenty? When's your birthday?'

'Ooo, missed the opportunity to give me a romantic birthday present?' There's the eyebrow wiggle again. 'It was in November'.

' _Seriously_? You're a few months older than me' Keith pouts. 

Lance has a slow, relaxed grin lighting up his face (although, if Keith allows himself to consciously admit one thing, Lance's skin practically  _does_ have a glow to it). 'What? Why does it matter?'

Keith, unsure why it  _does_ matter, is thankful when he's interrupted by his stomach rumbling. 

'Oh dude, are you hungry?'

'Yeah, I was in a rush this morning and living on a student budget catches up with you sometimes. All the food on campus is ridiculously overpriced'.

' _Oh_   _man,_ don't I know it' Lance scoffs. 'Anyway, it's no problem. I'm sorry for starting a scene earlier on the bus when, to be honest' Lance starts to rub one hand on the back of his neck, 'I kind of overreacted. Tinder isn't really the best way to make first impressions and you could have been home now with something to eat if we didn't have to get off the bus. Let me take you to  _Voltron's._ It's a lunch diner place my best friend Hunk works at. He's an amazing cook and he'll even let us get the friends and family discount so it won't be too much'.

Lance has such a kind smile on his face like this is normal. Like he'd offer to take anyone who was hungry out to eat to keep them healthy without expecting anything in return. Keith bets the kids especially love him in his family. This Lance he's been exposed to is giving him a shock with the complete contrast of his first impression from his Tinder profile. Lance was right, Tinder isn't really good for making first impressions. 

Without fully registering what he's agreeing to, he's already distinctively nodding, but with a small, shy smile on his face. 'I'm also sorry for the bus scene, I just encouraged the argument. But,  _really? Voltron's?_ '

Lance laughs again, and it's like the sunshine currently hidden in the sky, no one missing it because Lance has replaced it. Keith realises they've closed more of the distance, no longer the most physically possible furthest distance under the umbrella without getting wet. Lance's jacket and Keith's hoodie occasionally brushing against each other. 

'Yeah, I know. So cliché and lame. I guess the creator couldn't think of anything better'. 

Neglecting to say anything, he lets Lance lead him around a right turn down a smaller road and after a few more minutes of content silence they're outside  _Voltron's_ and stepping through the door, a bell ringing as they do so. 

Without even enough time to look around the place, Keith jumps when he hears Lance shout - too loudly considering he's right next to him and damn it, it  _hurts_  his ears - 'Hunk!'. A few seconds later he hears 'Lance!' come from the room behind the bar.

Not too long after, he hears a quiet crash and someone swearing, until a large boy about his and Lance’s age steps out from presumably the kitchen with a broad smile on his face and leans over the counter to hug Lance.

Lance chuckles and questions, ‘what did you do? Step on a box again? Am I that irresistible you couldn’t wait to see me?’ and he half grins half smirks while Hunk returns a smile of his own easily. 'What brings you here? I wasn’t expecting you to need my amazing food this week until at least Wednesday, after your lecture with Iverson’, Hunk queries.

That's when Lance shifts to face Keith and he finds himself with two pairs of eyes on him. He looks up slightly nervously at Lance, and then at Hunk and is pleased to see his easy smile still there and finds himself already warming to Hunk – he seems to be that kind of person to put anybody at ease.

Hunk puts a hand forward and shakes Keith's hand introducing himself with a ‘nice to meet you, I’m Hunk’. Keith lets a small smile form on his face and replies ‘Keith. Although, Hunk?' Keith curiously questions.

Lance loudly laughs again, Keith is pleased to admit, and explains 'yeah he's a real hunk alright and winks at Hunk', who responds with a 'oh stop it you' with his own playful tone to it. Then, he directs Keith and Lance to a booth in the middle of the diner with red cushioned benches where he and Lance sit opposite each other. Hunk hands them a menu each and then leaves to tend the cash register on the bar, as Lance turns to him and asks 'sooo, what you feeling like?'.

'I'm not sure, there's a lot of options. Any...recommendations?'

Lance leans across the table to start pointing and explaining different things on the menu, and Keith can smell his cologne. It's a strange mix between the traditionally masculine musky smells and something floral that he can't identify. Using this as an excuse to himself for inhaling the cologne again, he subtly smells more of it and can't help but acknowledge how attractive it smells. 

He focuses back to what Lance was saying, but realised he missed what options Lance actually suggested and had moved on to describing some side orders. Keith just agrees with a 'yeah sure, that one sounds nice' before Lance signals to Hunk, who is currently cleaning some glasses, to come over. As Lance orders for them both, he starts to zone out by watching the few people passing by until he hears his name being called. 

'Keith, what drink do you want? Pepsi?' Lance asks, and Keith looks directly to Hunk and orders 'a Coke actually, please'. Hunk's smile suddenly blows into a full-on grin and a smirk starts to form as he repositions himself to look expectantly - and expectedly - back at Lance. 

Curious, Keith also turns to Lance and he almost bursts out laughing in surprise at his appalled face as he starts to argue 'oh come on, dude. Pepsi is  _so_ much better than Coke'. At this, Keith can't hold in his laughter any longer and it explodes, with slight wheezes and an odd hiccup. Startling Lance with this outburst, he laughs harder and even snorts a few times. In between laughs he tries to explain 'you...your  _face_...it's only...a drink...who cares...oh my god that's so cute' and his laughter starts to finally die down into chuckles and giggles. He looks up at Lance finally, to see Lance's ears and cheeks slightly darker than the rest of his face. 

Keith controls himself abruptly at the sight and concernedly asks 'Lance? Are you okay?' which just results in Lance choking a little and Keith's brow becomes furrowed, leaning forward to get a better look. 

This just leads to Lance coughing into his hand and he turns to Hunk, weakly stating 'one Pepsi and one Coke for my man Keith over here, please Hunk' to which Hunk deeply laughs at and walks away to the back, shaking his head. 

As they're waiting for their food, Lance recovers from whatever that was and bets he can fly a napkin plane further than he can.

'Lance, it's a napkin. I doubt any of them would fly at all'.

'That's what  _you_ think. I bet I could do it. If you don't join in I'm proclaimed winner by forfeit. You don't want to be the looooser do you?~'

'So you're admitting if I did try I had a chance at winning?' Keith smirks.

Lance barks, 'No! I admit nothing but the fact that I was trying to be nice, but forget that now. I'd  _totally_ kick your ass Keith...'

'Kogane', Keith helpfully supplies. 

'Right. I'd totally kick your ass Keith Kogane' Lance points an accusatory finger at him. 

'Okay, fine. Prove it, I bet you can't'.

Five failed napkin plane launches each later and they are getting louder and more involved. 

'That counts! It totally counts! It was in the air for like a full two seconds!' Lance argues, indicating to his plane like that Will Smith meme of him showing Jada Pinkett Smith off.

'Nope. Just admit it Lance, napkins don't make good plane material. I was right'. 

'N-' Lance is interrupted from retorting and defending his honour by Hunk arriving with their food. Keith finds out both Lance and himself have a burger with fries. 

'You know' Keith starts, 'I've never actually tried gherkins before' as he lifts the top burger bun to inspect what's inside. 

'Dude?!  _Seriously?_ How have you not? I'll have to take you everywhere in a two mile radius of campus at this rate'. 

Consciously ignoring that last comment in fear of flushing again (although he assumes he failed if Lance's responding blush is anything to go by after realising what he said) Keith replies 'they're gross-looking and everyone always takes them out of the burgers anyway'.

'At least try it before you decide, if Hunk heard you he'd probably make you try everything on the menu you haven't eaten before and make you love it. He seriously is an amazing cook, even if right now this place only serves junk food'. 

Keith reluctantly picks a gherkin up with his thumb and forefinger and cautiously sniffs it. 'Okay that  _smells_ gross as well as looks it, no way'.

However, Lance is pulling a pout. And the puppy dog eyes.  _Erm_ , okay that seems to be egging Keith on surprisingly well, he'll admit. He slowly brings it up to his mouth and puts it in, chewing determinedly unhurried. 

'Well?' Lance prompts.

'It doesn't really taste of much if I'm honest, if anything the texture is gross'.

'Eh, I guess' and they stay in relative silence while they eat the rest of their meals.

Near the end of the meal, Keith feels confident and relaxed enough to cheekily throw a fry at Lance's face. He looks up at Keith, who notices that Lance has a bit of sauce on his lower cheek. Without really thinking about it, he lifts his arm that flung the fry up to Lance's face to get the sauce off. Explaining 'you have sauce on your face' while smoothly rubbing his finger along Lance's cheek.

Lance's awkward laughter of 'haahahahaha, thanks' is all he says before Lance runs off to the bathroom. Probably only to make sure Keith got it all off, he guesses (wrongly - Lance was trying to stop his own blush from overtaking his heated face, splashing water onto himself). 

Nearly as soon as Lance is out of sight, Hunk comes over with another friendly 'hey. So, how did you and Lance meet? I haven't seen you before so I'm assuming it was this week'. 

Keith checks the time on his phone and says 'actually only about an hour ago'. He's surprised to find mixed feelings arising. On one hand, it seems like he's spent a lot longer with Lance and knows him better than you normally would in an hour - time must've been going slowly, but on the other hand time has gone too fast and it doesn't even seem like an hour in Lance's company. So far he hasn't felt as bored to check the time yet. 

Hunk raises his eyebrows and states what Keith is thinking, 'huh, you guys seem so comfortable around each other I would've thought you'd known each other for a few day at least'. 

Playing with the end of his hoodie sleeve, Keith looks down as he explains 'I kind of turned him down on Tinder, and he made a scene on the bus. We got kicked off and he shared his umbrella with me. I was hungry and he felt guilty so he brought me here' Keith shrugs, an attempt at being casual. 

Rubbing a hand down his face, Hunk chuckles. 'That is something I can imagine Lance doing. Don't get me wrong though, although you'd connect his attitude then with his ridiculous Tinder profile photos, he's actually really sweet. He'd be the type to protect you if any douche - the type you'd initially assume he was - did anything creepy, even if you were a stranger. I mean, people always tell me I'm a sweetheart and the friendliest person they've met, and if Lance is my best friend, that means something' Hunk smiles at him. 'Now, the Tinder photos' Hunk whispers conspiratorially, 'I feel too bad to tell him they don't reflect well or give off his real personality. That vibe he gives off in them - that's his shell. He has insecurities and has been hurt just like everyone else yet he still gives and trusts. I don't want to see him get hurt again. I don't mean to gush, especially as you seem to like him pretty well' - Keith's face grows hotter - 'and I want you to get to know him for yourself, but just. Just wait until you see the true Lance before he might accidentally scare you away or get into fake arguments with you. Although, again, I don't think that's an issue. I hope to see you around, Keith'.

With that, Hunk smiles yet again and leaves in time for Lance to not suspect he moved from the bar, as he walks back out the bathroom. 

Feeling like he has important information, Keith's confidence grows. 

Hunk cheekily brings out a milkshake intending for them to share - one glass and two straws. 

Smiling at the cute gesture, Keith says nothing and doesn't hesitate in putting both straws in and drinking from one, waiting for Lance to do the same. 

After a few seconds of just staring wide-eyed at Keith, he gently takes his straw and leans forward to drink from it. 

They stare into each other's eyes as they drink a few sips, and Keith can't help but compare Lance's blue eyes to the sea. A deep blue sea in comparison to a light blue sky at the beach. Confidence still in place, he's starts to compliment Lance's eyes aloud with a 'Your eyes are really pretty, Lance' but is surprisingly met with an annoyed groan.

' _No._ Take it back! That's so unfair! I was  _literally_ about to say how pretty  _your_ eyes are and you had to beat me to it!'

Keith blinks slowly, processing this. He ends up replying with a playful 'it's not a competition, Lance' and grins. 

Slowly, a rare, shy smile emerges on Lance's face and Keith is glad he did something right. 

Soon after, Hunk comes back with the bill and  _okay yeah there is_ definitely  _a discount on this_ , Keith assesses. 

They split the bill and start to walk out, Keith reaching into his pocket where he wrote his number on a napkin as Hunk walked away after speaking to him. He's about to grab Lance's attention when his phone obnoxiously beeps.

Annoyed and wanting to get it out the way, he checks his phone to see it was a Tinder notification from someone with the same name as Lance, rejecting his profile. He looks up at Lance in confusion and lifts his phone screen up to Lance's face, which reddens and Lance has the decency to look slightly embarrassed and caught red-handed. 

'Hahahaa' he awkwardly starts, 'sorry. I did that as soon as we got kicked off the bus and you rejected my coffee offer. I created a fake profile as I kept angrily staring up at your cute butt walking in front of me so I could get you back but, I guess it kind of failed. I guess your data is really low or something for it to arrive so late but I'm glad. I wouldn't have had this nice lunch with you' and Lance gives yet  _another_ bashful smile that makes Keith just want to comfort him and see a bigger one bloom. 

In response, Keith chuckles and looks at the sky, offering out the hand with the napkin in to Lance. 

'What's this?'

'My number, of course silly' he chuckles. 

'Wha-erm...why are you giving me this?' and damn it Lance looks so sweetly hopeful.

'You changed my mind. I've already said Tinder doesn't give the best first impressions, and your profile certainly doesn't do you justice in any respect'. 

Lance breaks out into a huge grin and chuckles slightly disbelievingly, relief obvious on his face. 

He gets out his phone to add Keith's number and types out a text so Keith has his too. 

When his phone beeps, Keith checks the text and can't help but laugh at it. ' _Are you from space? Because your ass is out of this world xoxo'._

It was one of the worst, and possibly most suitable, pick up lines he's ever gotten but instead of feeling irritated he couldn't help but shake his head at it fondly, finding the text more endearing than anything else. Of course Lance also uses both x's and o's. 

Before he cowards out, Keith leans forward and gently kisses Lance's cheek and whispers near his ear, 'thanks for sharing the umbrella and for lunch. Text me sometime?' He leans back slightly before leaning closer to Lance's ear again and adds 'by the way, that blush looks good on you' and winks, starting to walk off. 

He smiles goofily as he walks away, a text already appearing at the top of his screen ' _I'm totally going to one-up you on our next date!! <3_'. And before he can even click it, another one comes up ' _what's your uni schedule? I need to know when I can romantically surprise you with a sudden date xoxo'._

' _Well it's not really a surprise if you just told me it's going to happen, is it? ;)'_ Keith types out, and before he can back out he adds ' _xx_ ' for good measure.

As he finished the final part of his walk home, he holds down on the Tinder app until it shakes, then clicks the top right 'X'. 'Delete?' and he presses confirm. 

He thinks - and hopes - he won't need that god-awful app again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the notif for rejecting his profile wouldn't really happen but i really wanted to include the fake profile bit soo forgive me pls 
> 
> ahh thank you for reading! i had no idea how long this would turn out especially since it was based on a prompt and i've never written before. i'm all for klance kissing and smut but i don't think it was right for this and i've never written those before either so
> 
> also are you a pepsi or coke person??? i don't really drink fizzy drinks (i'm english and refuse to call it soda lol) but i prefer pepsi. i only like coke if it's i a glass at a pub or in a mcdonalds cup idk why - i guess i'm used to it *shrugs*
> 
> gherkins are gross af, after my whole childhood of not trying one just picking them out of burgers i finally ate one a few months ago and i was betrayed it was gross af esp the feeling of chewing it against your teeth as you bite down UGH the crunch nope no thank you


End file.
